Susano-o
Susano-o or Susanoo (スサノオ, Susanoo) is a recurring demon in the series. History In Japanese mythology, , the powerful storm of Summer, is the brother of Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, and of Tsukuyomi, the god of the moon. All three were spawned from Izanagi, when he washed his face clean of the pollutants of Yomi, the underworld. Amaterasu was born when Izanagi washed out his left eye, Tsukuyomi was born from the washing of the right eye, and Susanoo from the washing of the nose. "Susanoo" is the shortened form that appears in . In , his name is written in long forms, which include Takehaya Susanoo-no-Mikoto (建速須佐之男命). Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kishin Clan *Megami Tensei II: Kishin Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei): Kishin Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Kishin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Hakaishin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Hakaishin Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tenjin Clan *Revelations: Persona: Chariot Arcana (known as '''Demo') *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3: Fool Arcana *[[Persona 3 FES|Persona 3: FES]]: Fool Arcana'' *''Persona 4: Magician Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Fool Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation: Magician Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Hakaishin Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Hakaishin Clan *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Fury Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Survivor 2: Omega Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Hakaishin Clan Profile ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei In Megami Tensei II, after the Partner gets kidnapped by Astarte and before the hero rescues her, he can search around the Lost Woods to find a trail of food and scraps. Following it leads him to a girl, who reveals herself to be Susano-o. Upon returning to his form as a deity, he joins the hero. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' One of the cases Mary Kisaragi gives to the protagonist is to go the Hikawa shrine and investigate the recent hauntings surrounding the area. When he reaches the shrine, he comes across a man who transforms himself into his true form, Susano-o. He warns the protagonist that 'the seal is getting weaker'. He then fades away, and the area returns to normal. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Susa-no-O appears as Masao Inaba's ultimate Persona in Megami Ibunroku Persona. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha Vs The Soulless Army'' Susa-no-O challenges Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV in Dark Ginza-Cho. He holds the Fire Prism, one of the four components of Amatsu Kanagi. ''Persona 3'' Susa-no-O appears in Persona 3 as the ultimate Persona of the Fool Arcana. He can only be fused after completing the S.E.E.S. Social Link, reaching level 76 and can only be obtained by fusing Orpheus, Legion, Ose, Black Frost, Decarabia and Loki in a Hexagon Spread in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 3 Portable'' Susano-o reappears in [[Persona 3 Portable|Persona 3 Portable]] again as the ultimate Persona of the Fool Arcana. ''Persona 4'' Susano-O serves as the ultimate Persona of Yosuke Hanamura in Persona 4. However, his appearance is very different to his original one, probably as a result of sharing a similar model to Jiraiya. Instead of a disco uniform, it is replaced with a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with a yellow belt, red gloves, and red boots. His head is more shiny and the ears, shurikens on his face, and other details are gone, and replaced by a pair of yellow glasses or goggles with blue lenses. He also has a spinning ring around his body that looks like a sawblade with only the blade part. ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' Susano-O appears during Amane's 8th day route. He presents himself to Honda, who is trying to escape the lockdown with a COMP. Upon defeating him during battle, he can be fused. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Susano-o is unlocked by reaching Fate rank 5 with Keita Wakui. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' Gallery Image:SusanooMIP.jpg|Susano-o as he appears in Megami Ibunroku Persona Image:P4-persona-susanoo.jpg|Design originating from Persona 4 susanoo.JPG|Artwork in Devil Children Red/Black Book susanoo2.JPG|Artwork in DemiKids Susano-o.JPG|Susano-o as seen in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. Susano-o.GIF|Susano-o in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei) Susano-o5.PNG|Susano-o's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Susano-o.PNG|Susano-o in Giten Megami Tensei Susano-o4.PNG|Susano-o in Majin Tensei II Susano-O.png|Susano-O as he appears in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Boltar.gif|Sprite of Boltar from DemiKids hanamura_persona02.jpg|Susano-o in Persona 4 The Animation Susano o appears in P4A.jpg|Susano-o appears in Persona 4 The Animation Suasano-o Devil Survivor 2 (Both Screens).png|Susano-o in Devil Survivor 2. Susano-o Raidou Kuzunoha vs. Lone Marebito.jpg|Susano-o from the manga Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Hakaishin Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Chariot Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Fool Arcana Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Magician Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Kishin Clan Category:Persona Personas Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Fury Race Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Susano-o Susano-o Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons